Spirit Child of Demon Eyes
by Kuroten Ryushi
Summary: [Discontnued][AU] Naruto is finally Hokage, and finds he's not the only demon child via a peacemaking gift from a newly known Hidden Village. But what is Akatsuki up to. SasuNaruSasu KakaIru Saku? Some angst and fluff!
1. Spirit's Shadow Village

Tittle: Spirit Child of Demon Eyes  
Author: Kuroten  
Anime: Naruto  
Couples: Narusasu / Kakairu / Saku?  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Future AUish and OC  
Genres: Action / Drama & Angst / but also Humor and slight Romance (pairings)  
Summary: Naruto's the Hokage, and finds he's not the only demon child via a 'gift' from a newly known Hidden Village.  
A/N: This is my first shounen ai fanfiction, just so you know. I've read so many, I don't think I'll mess up.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Village of the Spirit's Shadow

* * *

**_

The blonde young man tangled in covers on a messy bed shrewed with who-knows-what mumbled something in his sleep, snoring softly as he settled. Golden rays of late morning sun filtered through tightly closed blinds, announcing the natural time to 'rise and shine'. Throwing mustled arm over his eyes, he mumbled something that sounded close to 'five for minutes', turning over slightly and drifting off into deeper sleep.

"Hokage-sama!" someone shouted, causing bright azure eyes to fly open in panic. Running feet on wooden boards stopped as they reached Konoha's lord's door, and a very loud 'thump' sounded a moment after someone banged the offending peice of wood open.

"Wha-!" was the only sound that could excape the Sixth Lord Hokage's lips before the baffled young man's ears rung with another loud call of his tittle.

Holding a feathered pillow around his head, trying to keep the noise out, he answered/shouted in return, "WHAT IS IT!" A group of resting ravens in the forest nearby took flight, cawing in annoyence to being so rudely awakened. The newly awakened blonde could sympathize.

Pale green eyes illuminated in furry stared into soulful blue as the intruder towered over the fallen Lord, anger ebbing slightly as she took in just what he was wearing. Blushing slightly and glancing around the messy room, Haruno Sakura, personal secretary and planner for the Lord Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, played with a loose string from her jounin clothing. The only female member of Team 7 had grown into a beautiful young woman; 19 with a full figured body and now-long luchious pink hair usually tyed back in a ribbon. She'd grown fond of the annoying Naurto over the years and they were now very close friends, and would have been a couple if Hokage-sama hadn't had his sights on someone else already (hint hint).

Bright blue eyes blinked in confusion as the body rose, pale white sheet dropping to the floor. The morning light now filling the room, though the tightly closed blinds tried to keep it out, illuminate just what Sakura was embarrased about. Tanned skin covered his well mustled body, the only thing covering any of it white-and-orange heart boxers. His cheeks cherry red in realization, Naruto grabbed the discarded sheet and carefully covered himself as best he could.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," the blonde mumbled, sitting on the bed.

"I-it's alright, Hokage-sama," the still-blushing woman stuttered, eyes still averted. Really, she should be used to this by now. But every time she barged in to wake up the late sleeper, his body still amazed her. All those practices still going on today with Sasuke and other random anbu really did him good.

The Lord cleared his throught, awaking the beauty from her musings. "Uh, Sakura-chan, could you wait outside for a minute? I kinda need to get dressed."

Absently the secretary rose and left the room, closing the door behind her. The click of the lock reminded her just why she was here. "What did you want again?" came the loud question.

Eyebrow twitching slightly, a throbbing vain above her same eyebrow, Sakura's temper rose once again from the ashes of an embarassing siduation. "Hurry up! You have a meeting!"

_**

* * *

In the Hokage Tower's waiting room, Kakashi stared at the mysterious shinobi from another village. The ninja in question just sat there, reading a seemingly-interesting book similair to Icha Icha Paradise and ignored him. The elite jounin had tried to read the guy via **__sharingan_ but it was all for nothing. His eye didn't pick up anything unusual, except the barest hint of another aura within him, as if the ambassitor had once been possessed but was now free of whatever it was or was surrpressing the thing from taking over. You couldn't help but wonder what it was and set the thing off.In the Hokage Tower's waiting room, Kakashi stared at the mysterious shinobi from another village. The ninja in question just sat there, reading a seemingly-interesting book similair to Icha Icha Paradise and ignored him. The elite jounin had tried to read the guy via but it was all for nothing. His eye didn't pick up anything unusual, except the barest hint of another aura within him, as if the ambassitor had once been possessed but was now free of whatever it was or was surrpressing the thing from taking over. You couldn't help but wonder what it was and set the thing off. 

The ninja in question was the Ambassitor for Hidden Spirit Village, a newly reveiled place about almost nothing was known, sent to diliver a peacemaking gift for the Lord Hokage. His name was Hoshinata Matae, a man high in the ranks of Spirit's Shadow Village's elite, similair to the Konoha's jounin, and never seen in action to those outside their groups. Representatives of the village had apeared one day, including him and two others, a young girl still unknown and Naratsuna Harena, the wife of their village's Lord. Naratsuno Uzuka, the lord in question, himself hadn't come, seeing as he was in the Wave country at the moment.

A meeting between Hokage-sama and the Ambassiter was scedualed, with only the ones Naruto trusted present. And that included Kakashi and Iruka, his advisors.

Yelling of an all too familair female voice and the stomping of running feet from the floor above caused the reading shinobi to glance up for a moment, face expressionless and as if it were nothing new, continued to read. The former teacher of Team 7 sweatdropped as the noise continued, yelling, thumping and misc. other loud sounds following the first shout.

Twenty or so minutes later, both the Ambassiter and Kakashi were called into the room. The confrence was to begin, things to be descussed and a treaty to be signed.

**_

* * *

_**

Ambassiter Hoshinaka Matae entered the meager -for what he was used to- suit, calling for the 'unknown' girl. The confrence had gone as planned, though it did start a bit late, causing the male shinobi to be in a _very_ good mood. The only thing that had surprised the elite nin was how young and unseemly their lord was. How could a Hidden Village run by such a noisy, immature young man be any threat to Spirit's Shadow?

The silent padding of bare feet on cheap carpet interupted his thoughts, signaling the entrence of his 'ward'. Matae glanced at the girl, seeing if she would need to be punished for disobeadence yet again and also making mental notes to dress her apropriately for the celebration of peace to be held the next day.

The girl, no older than fifteen, was slight but taller than most other girls her at five foot eight and well mustled. Long, dark but rich sapphire hair pulled into a tight braid swung behind her as she walked, head bowed as she was below his station and it was only appropaite for her to show it. As was the fasion of their village, the lower of high class showed only the skin of face and hands, and that if any. Her skin was very pale, having seen no sun in much time, and half her face, from neck to nose, was covered in a black mask similair to Kakashi's. Her hands as well were covered, the leather of high quality and easy to work in. All she wore was black, her stature's color, and clothe that was loose and aloud her to move with ease.

"Pore the wine, _chanta_, and then sit. I have much to tell you," Matae ordered levely as he brushed deep brown hair from his forest eyes, using the word all in his homevillage called her. _Chanta_, the feirce and wild creatures common in the untamed parts of their main island, were hard to capture but when tamed were subtle and submissive. They would protect and obey their trainers until death, and even if dieing would fight for those who caught them. She was like that, in more ways than one.

Making no noise, since her station was far too below his to do anything but obey, pored the black-red wine made from mixing grape juices of different kinds and blood of fallen enemies in secret sporage houses only those high up could get. Kneeling at the servent's place, ten feet away from the main area and shadowed, she waited.

The Ambassiter smiled cruely, revelling in how well he had 'trained' the lower class girl. It had been easy. Only treat her as what she was and everything had gone perfectly. He hoped Konoha would enjoy with their treaty present, since it was like hitting two bird with one stone: get rid of something no one wanted and claim a new alley.

Furrowing his brows as a sudden thought hit him, he asked feircely, "Where is Naratsuna-sama?" It was what people of his village called their Lady, her surname ending in a _na_ instead of a _no_, to prevent confusion.

The kneeling young woman only pointed, head still bowed, to a note written in curvious writing taped to the wall behind him, next to the door. He read:

_Gone to the shopping district. It's really amazing the selection of goods they have here. Be back in a few hours!_

_Harena_

Matae just sighed softly, muttering something about obsessive Ladies and their budget. The Lady did this often enough, and caused his journeys with her to be over-expensive. Atleast they could afford it, since it was easy to come by currency with such a useful thing like the little _chanta_ along with them most of the time. That reminded him...

Glancing over at the sumbitting girl, her head still bowed in respect and wait, Matae's cruel smile returned, but even colder this time. "Do you want to know your fate, my little _chanta_? What your beloved Naratsuno-sama has picked for you?" he asked coldly, leaning toward her, knowing full well she was listening intently even if she seemed a statue at the moment. "To stay here, that's what. You'll never see anyone again, not even that only little friend of yours. No, here you'll stay, not that Konoha Village wants you. No one will ever want you, _chanta_." His smile twisted into a sneer as he drew closer to her, bending until he could force her to look at him.

Placing a hand around her braid and jerking her head back none too gently, causing the girl to close her eyes unless be punished severely, his other hand carressing her cheek roughly through the strong clothe. Letting loose usually sheathed claws, he rang a razor sharp nail over the smooth skin of the gap between her eyes, only slightly drawing blood. Licking his natural weapon clean, the elite nin smirked in almost-satisfaction. "I'm sure you'll never forget us, little _chanta_. You will never get rid of **_it_**, so it will be extremely difficult to."

The only thing that kept him from marring her seemingly perfect skin further was the Feast of Peace she would have to attend tomarrow. He released her reluctantly, enjoying the time alone to punish her, even if she had been good so far. He was only treating her as what she was, something to be used but off limits to kill.

Resheathing his claws as the doorbell rang, he sat back on the small couch as the girl rose, a thin line of blood trickling down her neck from the newly afliched wound. His lady's voice rang through out the suit as she greeted the girl by name, something prohibited in the village.

A few moments of silent shuffling later, and the dark haired girl walked past him into the master bedroom, loaded almost to the ceiling with boxes and bags of Naratsuna-sama's shopping. She carried them with little difficulty, Matae noticed, meaning her old punishment wounds were healed already. That was faster than usual. Had someone been feeding the girl more than her share? Possible, seeing as he and the lady were away most of the day, leaving the girl alone. A highered servent could have given the little _chanta_ food and, idiot as she was, she'd eaten it without thought of punishment. Oh, how he wanted to add more wounds where the others had healed!

Sighing, one of Spirit's Shadow's top shinobi rose and bowed as a small but heavily built woman entered, clothed in expensive silks of light blues and greens. "High Lady Naratsuna," he murmured respectfully, taking her coat and handing it to the _chanta_ now beside him. The Lady just waved him off, ignoring the girl now kneeling in her place of attendence, waiting for further instruction.

"Don't '_High Lady_' me, Matae-kun. You know how much I hate that!" shouted the dark haired woman, hands on hips.

For some time they talked over their plans, Matae polite and humble while the Lady lost her temper many a time because of it. The _chanta_ girl knelt a few feet away, silent and statue still as always, used to being ignored but listening intently nonetheless. If her new master or mistress, the one she was a gift for, let her speak, she'd have some interesting things to tell them, ane none of it pleasent.

Naruto sat at his desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork he was almost done with, the only others with him a few anbu. He missed his usual guard, Uchiha Sasuke, the leader of the anbu and someone who 'interested' the Hokage very much. But many interesting things had happened to keep his mind off those sorts of thoughts. Like the meeting with Spirit's Shadows's Ambassitor, for example.

Everything had started nicely, the representative humble and polite, masking the suprise that the blonde knew he's had when Naruto was introduced as Hokage-sama and not one of the older shinobi around him. What had intreged the Sixth Hokage was the man's avoidence of the peacemaking gift's details. He'd been assured that whatever it was was interesting, and nothing more was said of it.

Knocking interupted Naruto's musings, making him jump in suprise as Kakashi entered unannouced. He did this often, appearing infront of someone without any warning. Him knocking was being majorly polite.

"What is it, Kakashi?" the blonde asked, iritated. His old sensei just smiled behind the mask, laying a thinner-than-usual report folder before his Lord.

"The reports you requested," the older man said politely. Naruto just nodded slightly, flipping the folder open, eyes squinted and hand resting on left palm.

Whatever was written caused many people jolts of awakenment, as well as birds making noises of iratation as the kitsune shouted, "WHAT!"

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I know it's kinda short and all, but please tell me what you think. In the next chapter, I promise there will be KakaIru and maybe some NaruSasu fluff. Next chapter, after all, is a formal celebration of peace in which you are required to bring a date. (hint hint) Anyway, I hope no one was _too_ OOC. I tried to keep them as in character as I possibly could.

R&R, please. I need to know what ya think, people!

_Kuroten_


	2. Peaceful Start

Tittle: Spirit Child of Demon Eyes  
Author: Kuroten  
Anime: Naruto  
Couples: Narusasu / Kakairu / Saku?  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Future AUish and OC ((Bad Spelling for some things))  
Genres: Action / Drama & Angst / but also Humor and slight Romance (pairings)  
Summary: Naruto's the Hokage, and finds he's not the only demon child via a 'gift' from a newly known Hidden Village. Now that Chison is here, what interesting things will her presence bring? And _why_ did Matae leave her?  
A/N: A thank you to all those who have reveiwed me. The answers to your questions/comments will be at the end. Also, I must note that I need an editor. Or a spell check. -sweatdrop-

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Peaceful Start

* * *

**_

Sighing slightly, the pink haired woman checked the seating arrangements again at the request of a Feast planner. Naruto had assigned her to supervise the Feast of Peace's ((cheesy name, I know)) decorating and everything else to do with it. She was happy to help when he offered, knowing full well the importence of this gathering. Spirit's Shadow's representative party, including the quiet girl no one knew much about, would be attending the gathering as well as other embassators from different Hidden Villages. It was important to make a good impression, Sakura knew.

But now, she had to admit, the work was tiring her out. It seemed like every time one of the supervisors had to make an 'important' decision they came to her to decide. Now, she could understand them wanting advise on who to seat next to whom and things as such, but for her to choose between ivory or dove white napkins was just overwhelming!

Almost screaming in frustration but managing not to because of something called self-control, the girl named for spiring flowers clutched her clipboard a little-to-tightly and almost broke it in half. She need stress relief and she needed it now! Inner Sakura was screaming at the Gods to give her a break, while on the outside she apeared to be tensely in thought.

The relief she'd requested tapped her shoulder, and as she spun at her supposed victim, the woman stopped short. It was an anbu messanger, wearing the usual mask across his face. The Hokage, she supposed, had sent him to collect her. Handing the woman a sealed scroll, the anbu vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Breaking the holding, she read the short message in side:

Come to my office immeaditatly! There is something important I need to talk to you about. Also, collect the Ambassator from Spirit's Shadow and his charge on your way. That's an order from your Hokage!

It wasn't signed, but was written in Naruto's suprisingly neat hand.

Grabbing her things, Sakura bid the surprised and stuttering planners goodbye as she rased out of Konoha's top Hall. A thought hit her as she ran in the direction she knew the ambassator lived in; 'Did this have something to do with Sasuke-kun's lastest mission?'

* * *

A moment after Sakura stepped onto the ambassator's third-floor apartment's porch the door opened, a shadowed figure motioned silently for her to enter. Moving quietly, the Hokage's secretary complied. 

Glancing around, she caught sight of the door's opener almost immediately, even though she knelt silently a few feet away from the main seating area. A young girl, long dark blue haired braided and head bowed in servently respect, was the helper. She was the one most hadn't seen, for all the representative party had been here a few weeks, and about almost nothing was known-not even her name.

Someone clearing their throught awoke Sakura from her thoughts. Looking away from the kneeling figure and to the one who had just entered, she could makeout only the shining dark green hair and darkened silhoette of Ambassator Matae's face in the dim light. Behind him stood Spirit's Shadow's Lady in nothing but a silken night gown and looking extremely annoyed.

"Is there something we can help you with, Haruno-san?" asked the ambassator, polite as always.

The girl named for flowers smiled slightly, glancing at the serving girl one last time. "Yes, there is. My Lord Hokage wishes to see you and your ward imeadiately. He needs to speak with you." She knew it was late, but she was used to urgent summons that turned out to be unopenable ramen lips, nothing important such as this.

The ambassator's eyes flashed as he exchanged a look with his Lady, glancing from Sakura to the girl then back again all in a moment. "This late at night? Are you sure it cannot wait until the morning?" Matae and the Lady just seemed tired, the ward silent and still as stone, as they talked.

"I can assure you it can't," Sakura confirmed with false confidence, hoping to Kami-sama that what she said was true.

She heard the ambassator sigh was he agreed, asking only a few moment's time to get ready if she would wait. Agreeing readily, Sakura glanced at the girl. Poor thing was still kneeling on her bamboo mat, unmoving and unnervingly silent.

As she waited a few more minutes, the Hokage's secretary grew curious. Calling the girl over, she was surprised when the girl was kneeling one moment and right next to her in the time it took for her to blink twice. 'Maybe she was brought as an extra bodyguard,' Sakura thought, staring at the girl kneeling at ther elbow. She'd have to run that idea by Naurto when she could get him alone.

Turning her attention back to the girl, she asked just to see if the girl would obey, "Can you please get me a glass of water? I'm thirsty."

For a moment only the girl was gone, then returned just as quickly to Sakura's side with a glass filled to the rim with water. There were no wet spots on the cheap carpet that she could see, meaning this girl was either extremely well trained or just plain lucky.

Taking the glass from the girl, Sakura sipped the water as she waited.

_**

* * *

**_

Nursing a bruised head, Naruto smiled to himself as he wrote a report on the meeting. The only thing interesting, really, to take to personal note was the quiet, kneeling figure now following her warden out the double doors to his office. She'd remained statue like. And every time the Hokage tried to talk directly with her, the ambassator assigned to watch the girl always aswered for her. 'Is the girl mute?' he wondered, absently stopping his writing.

He couldn't wait for the Feast of Peace the next evening. Surely some answers to his questions would be brought to light then.

_**

* * *

**_

Coal colored eyes stared thoughtfully at the almost-full moon, glass and wood seperating his figure from the chilly night air. The pale light illuiminated exposed pale skin, the white sheet that covered half his form -waiste down- glowing slightly. Twittling absently with a loose cotton strand, he turned dark eyes from the moon to his lap.

In the man's mind, there were many emotions jumbled together; confusion, excitement, fear, but strongest of all overflowing happiness. Tomorrow he and his lover-even in his mind, he blushed-would attend the Feast of Peace and afterparty...together. It would be one of the first times they would go to anything formal as dates, and the dark-eyed one could hardly wait for all he feared what some would think. People knew about them, of course, and excepted the two as a couple, but who wouldn't be scared if the party was full of seemingly-judgmental _strangers_!

Thinking back all the happy times they'd had, the man sighed happily. Letting dark, unbound hair fall over his upper face, the coal eyed man smiled slightly as he gazed at the beautiful body next to him. How could one not be happy when they're in love?

Almost giggling at the thought, he finally let tiredness taking into the welcome halls of sleep. As he drifted off, Naruto's old teacher Iruka snuggled into the warmth that was his silver haired lover.

_**

* * *

**_

Matae smiled in cold satisfaction as the _chanta_ winced involuntarily in pain. He just couldn't hold back the erge to hurt the girl, and was now almost done replacing her healed wounds. Claws dripping with dark red blood, the ambassator licked clean one razor nail before washing and resheathing the rest.

Glancing at the girl again, he noticed the scars covering most of her expossed flesh. He felt envious to the ones who had tried to train the girl before he had been assigned to her, the ones who'd marred most of the girl's flesh but ended up dead for it. 'The fools,' he thought, turning away and leaving the girl to bandage her own wounds.

Entering his small room, the a male shinobi gazed at his reflection in the cloudy mirror. A silken black suit clung to his body slightly, pronouncing his lean, tall form and showing off the fruits of his status as a top Spirit's Shadow shinobi. His dark brown hair shined as always but was tied back, the loose ends framing his face in layers. Matae had to admit, the little _chanta_ had become quite good at making someone look their best, especially him and his Lady. That reminded him...

Walking a short distance down the hall, he knocked on the master bedroom's door. Naratsuna-sama should be gowned and adorned appropriately by now, seeing as the girl was unusually quick about these things. The wooden frame creaked slightly at the force of the door being pulled, making clear just how old it was. His Lady stood on the other side, looking more beautiful then ever before and quite mad nonetheless. She was yelling at the bowing _chanta_ for some reason, her voice too high pitched for him to make out the words.

"What seems to be the problem, my Lady?" the nin asked calmly, standing before the Lady now trembling with rage.

As if seeing him for the first time, she quieted slightly but still seemed outraged. "Thank Kami-san you're here, Matae-kun! That-that," here she pointed at the girl kneeling in submition as usual, "_chanta_ almost soiled my gown with her filthy blood!"

The ambassator turned cold eyes to the girl. "Is this true?" he asked, voice icy. The ambassator advanced slowly on her, intent to hurt her even more than before if she spoke or otherwise offended either of them.

The girl was silent and still for a moment before moving her left arm from her side, offering a vile of dark liquid to him. Taking it casuasly, he pulled the stopper and sniffed. He was a master of poisons and such, and this smelled to him of...

"_Mansei_," he murmured, amazement unbidden in his mind and voice. The _chanta_ inclinded her head slightly, dark bangs covering her eyes. The Lady stared at them both in puzzlement, anger forgotten for the moment.

Noticing his Lady's confusion, Matae carefully placed the stopper back on so it wouldn't spill and handed the vile back to the kneeling girl with great care. He tried to explain, amazed still, "You have heard of the legend of Spirit's Shadow's creation. Everyone has, my Lady. The flowers that grew from Kaiya-sama's blood were called _seiyen_, if I remember correctly." When Lady Naratsuna nodded absently, her guard continued, "Those flowers still grow, and are used in the making of _mansei_. _Mansei_ is the hardest scent to make and purfumers pride themselves if they can make enough for one use, let alone many." As he said this last he stared at the girl, thinking something he didn't want to and pushed it to the back of his mind.

The _chanta_ rose, handed the vile to Matae, and left the room before anyone could stop her. Staring at the small container in his hand, the high ninja had to wonder were she could have found the untra rare flower that few had seen in years.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto sat on the higher platform, staring down at Konoha villagers and representatives from other villages alike, dressed in the Hokage's traditional clothes. Anbu stood around himself and Sakura, said pink haired one reading off names quietly to him as more and more people arrived. The Feast of Peace was to begin shortly, as soon as everyone assembled, and those below socailized as they waited. The kitsune, one the other hand, was bored out of his mind.

Sure, he enjoyed festivals and public occations, but stately dinners where you had to play the game of politics bored him to no end. He could pay attention for only so long, and so far he'd done just fine, but with all these people meeting here at once he was glad of his secretary Sakura there to advise him.

"Iruka and Kakashi," the woman named for flowers whispered to him, knowing if anything '_that_' would get his attention. And it did.

Naruto's demeaner perked up noticably as he straightened and sprained blue eyes to catch a glimpse of his two extreachers together. Like most everyone close to them, the Hokage knew Kakashi and Iruka were a couple even if they hadn't told him. He whole heartiedly approved, and said so too. His commentary had made Iruka blush even more than usual.

What he saw made the blonde smile widely. Kakashi had an armful of blushing Iruka, leaning close to his ear and whispering something that made the younger man turn even redder, if it was possible. The dark haired one didn't seem to mind as Kakashi clearly licked his ear, though he did tense slightly as a few around them stared openly.

Turning from the scene, Naruto hid another smile. The next persons to entered caught his attention right away as he finally looked up, having laughed silently to himself for the last few moments. There stood Naratsuna-san, Spirit's Shadow's High Lady, and her guard/companion Ambassator Hoshinaka Matae. In the shadows behind them, hard to make out even for Naruto from where he sat, was the silent third member of the newly known Hidden Village's party.

Watching intently from his perch, he felt the Kyuubi inside him watching as well. Over the years they'd made an uneasy pact that grew stronger and stronger each time they helped each other. Part of Naruto's side intittled him to deal with any demons from the kitsune's past, be it driving the thing away or letting the sealed one talk through him. The Kyuubi lended the Hokage his power when needed and advised the man-child he now semiconsidered his own pup.

_There's something I can't place about that girl. Thought I should warn you, human, _came the kitsune's voice inside Naruto's mind.

**Thanks**, the Lord answered sarcasticly, watching the girl even more intently. **Yah known, it would be helpful if ya told me what it is**.

The sealed demon became slightly annoyed. _How can I tell you something I don't understand myself, pup? _came the heated response. There was no real anger behind the remark, though, as the Kyuubi tried to puzzle out what was so famlair about the girl.

Naruto didn't have the chance to reply as representatives from the Sand Village, including Gaara, stepped onto the sligthly lower platform at his feet. Hidden Leaf and those of the Sand were under good conditions, having worked as allies in the war that had ended only a year ago. Both were helping each other, knowing that the real enemy would soon appear yet again. Atleast now they had another mysterious-to-all alley who seemed as strong, maybe even stronger, than those of Konoha's -and Naruto & his friends'- past.

Smiling brightly at his now-friends of the Sand, Naruto greeted them enthusiasticly. Even if Sakura lectured him on being perfessional in public, there was no way the ever-hyper blonde could be stiff and calm, acting like the old Sasuke as he saw it. It was good to be expressive with your emotions. It enabled him to hide his true feelings, even if his soulful eyes told those who knew him well enough what they wanted to know.

"Good to see you too, Naruto," Gaara replied to his friend's over-the-top welcome. He was just as unemotional as always on the outside, but the Hokage knew _him_ well enough to tell he meant it.

The blonde's smile widened and he would have jumped up and given his friend a welcome hug if not for his now-bruised-again head and the announcement of the feast's start.

Jumping from his seat, Naruto walked calmly to the head of the table and sat. Everyone followed a few seconds behind him, the guests of honor sitting to his left, Sakura behind him at her own table, and his advisors Kakashi and Iruka to his right. The speciel guests: Spirit's Shadow's representative party, of course.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed a second layer of shadow standing attendence as the other servents did near the back wall behind him. Motioning her over, the Hokage called for an extra chair and eating wear.

As they arrived, he smiled reassuringly, motioning to the new place next to his secretary behind him. "Sit and eat! You're a guest here!"

The girl silently followed his orders, head still bowed even at this time, and started serving Sakura, much to the dismay of a servent who's duty it was to do so. Naruto just sweatdropped, along with a few others, as she did this. The blonde only shrugged and began to eat, knowing full well you could rush the changing of a person.

_**

* * *

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as another warm blush blossomed on Iruka's cheeks. His arm was around his lover again and the jounin had just whispered some suggestions he'd gotten from Icha Icha Paradise in the younger man's ear, knowing the dark haired one would glow red. He couldn't help it, really. Iruka was just too cute when he blushed.**_

Coal eyes stared up at him in veiled shock as a morsle of food was shoved into his mouth. Kakashi force fed his love again, this time a peice of meat. He watched the teacher chew, thinking X-rated thought of what that mouth could do.

A deeper blush rivaling that of ketchup grew on his lovely face as Iruka seemingly picked up the silver haired nin's thoughts. That or the more perverted one had whispered them in his ear yet again. Kakashi really couldn't remember.

Sensing a pair of eyes on them he didn't know, Kakashi looked up from the beautiful face of his lover only to see nothing but deep sapphire hair and pale skin covered mostly by black. The eyes, hidden by bangs though they were, glowed slightly in his _shiringa_'s vision. Those eyes seemed to overwelmb his vision until the girl turned away, serving the pink haired young woman beside her somemore tea.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice as Iruka removed part of his mask for a moment and force a fork full of food into his mouth. Gagging slighting, he blinked at the innocently smiling face of the younger man beside him. The mischeif gleaming in Iruka's coal eyes gave him away; Kakashi knew his lover better than anyone.

Staring eyes temporarily forgotten, the high level shinobi planned revenge on the darker one for a few moments. Then, grinning wickidly though most couldn't see it, Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka's ear...and licked it. Nibbling on the ear lobe, he made it look to those who might be watching as if he was whispering something important not meant for prying ears.

Taking the chance to glance at Iruka's face as he continued his minstrals, Kakashi was satisfied to know the lovely face he loved so was so red it looked like the teacher was about to explode. He could also sense the tension of his lover's body as the younger man tried to bite back the moans.

Smirking in satisfaction, he stopped the torment, earning himself a low wimper. Not wanting to go all out in public, Kakashi promised his lover satisfaction that night.

Iruka smiled at him again, a light blush making him look almost erisistable. But the jounin prided himself in his self control and patience, and wondered when his pants had gotten so damn tight.

_**

* * *

**_

After the Feast and partying -which he didn't get to go to, even though he'd comlained almost nonstop- Naruto started seeing representatives and ambassators of different villages personally in his office. Now it was time for the final private meeting, Sakura standing beside him, taking notes as always. The anbu stood on alert, his advisors Kakashi and Iruka long gone to '_tend to personal needs_' which the blonde had a few ideas was. All of them he had gotten from Icha Icha Paradise novels the silver headed jounin had lent him much to the displeassure of Sakura, who had to hear about them seeing as Sasuke still wasn't back. They usually shared the novels and other books of that sort in private, a time that Naruto charished.

Hokage-sama awoke from his thoughts as Ambassator Matae and Lady Naratsuna entered, the unnamed girl following like a shadow. They all bowed, the dark haired girl taking the place she had the night before in the far corner, blending into shadows. The anbu tensed slightly as she did such, watching her more intently than they did the others.

Rising from his bow, the brown haried man stated formally, "We wished to address to you in private, Hokage-sama, about the gift of peace promised." Pausing for a moment, he seemed to be building the antisipation. It worked. "Step forward, _chanta_." There his voice turned cold as the kneeling girl rose and walked steadily to the center of the room.

'_Is _Chanta_ her name?_' he thought. His wonderings were picked up by the Kyuubi who answered, _No_. Naruto didn't have time to question the trapped spirit as Matae continued.

"She is the gift," he stated simply, choosing to explain in the still silence the followed the announcement. "She has been a servent among the High Lord's family for generations, and it is time she saw more than just our grounds which she knows so well. She has been trained to cover all needs," here he implied nothing, "and will do anything commanded, if you haven't noticed." Bowing slightly, long bangs covered forest eyes. "She is under your care," he stated, voice lower and filled with what sounded like regret.

With that last comment, both ambassator and Lady dissapeared without warning, leaving only the girl now kneeling before Konoha's Lord in their wake.

_**

* * *

Sighing silently, Naruto sat on his couch in nothing but his sleeping boxers, glancing at his new shadow every few seconds. Everywhere he went, she was there. If he tried to loose her or sent anbu to watch her, she always slipped away somehow and was there when he checked. It was kinda freaky, having a stalking shadow you knew nothing about. She hadn't spoken, raised her head, or done anything for that matter that he knew of. Heck, he didn't even know her name!**_

Three..Two..One..Glance.

Still there. Still masked and waiting.

Three..Two..One..Glance.

Kneeling , silent, still and waiting.

Three..Two..One..Glance.

"I'm thirst." Just to see what she does.

..Two..One..Glance.

Not there. Beside him. Holding a full-to-the-rim glass of crystal water, eyes closed and back kneeling in the blink of an eye.

What the heck was with this girl!

_She has been trained to cover all needs and will do anything you command_, rang in his head as he stared at the second layer of shadows next to the hall's door.

'_Anything I command, huh? We'll see about that,_' the Hokage thought as he called the girl over. ((No, he will not try and seduce her or anything. He likes Sasuke, remember!(Sorry for the interuption. Please continue reading.)))

"Sit." He pointed to the seat across from him.

She sat.

"Head up," Naruto commanded.

Tilting her head back slightly, dark bangs covering most of her upper face, he noticed her eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes." Here she hesitated, until he commanded again, more feircely, "Open them!"

Amber met soul blue, and the blonde felt as if his soul had been exposed as he stared into the peircing gaze. Those demonic eyes glowed slightly, even though the room was well lit and sunlight shone through tightly shut blinds.

The kitsune awoke from his transe only as those feirce beams closed, dark blue hair blocking the now-shut eyes from the world. Tense in her seat, the girl seemed to be waiting for something, a punishment of some kind.

_Ask her, _said the fox spirit inside him.

**About what? What she is? **Naruto inquired, uncertain how to continue what he'd started. He'd never seen eyes such as hers before, even on his training journeys that had finally brought Sasuke back home.

_That would do as a start, _replied the seiled one. He seemed to remember the girl from somewhere, but his '_pup_' couldn't brake into the aged demon's thoughts.

"Who-what are you?" ask the Hokage, leaning foward in his chair with interest. All he reseaved was a blank, confused stare of different colored eyes. It seem they'd changed from amber to cystaline under her will, an amazing ability some had.

"Start with your name?" he asked, a little uncertain.

The girl just nodded and answered in a cracked-with-little-use, quiet but carrying voice, "I am called...Chison."

Before Naruto could inquire anymore questions or the now-named girl -Chison- could continued, the door behind the blond burst open. In stumbled the Hokage's interest, black hair unkept and clearly in pain, slumping to the floor after giving his Lord a small smile of seeming reasurence.

* * *

**Owari Chapter Two: Peaceful Start**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Spirit Child of Demon Eyes. Sorry it's late, readers. I won't bore you with excuses, only say I'm not very good at writing fluff. Took me a lotta tries, let me tell you! Also, below are the credits to those blessed people who reveiwed, so if ya did, look for your name and answer.

**_Rik V_**: I would! Did I mention I am quite crazy and only turn sane on the full moon? No? Now ya know! And sorry for being late to update...I'll try to aleast once on Sunday or Wendsday, whichever day I finish it. As for the spelling, please tell me if this chapter's was better. '

**_ILLK:_** Thank you for complementing my fanfic so! I'm glad you enjoyed the begining. Hopefully I don't turn this into more than a 10 chapter fic, since it would take too long, with my late-updating habit. Spelling was better in this chapter, I hope.

**_Lady Geuna:_** Did you enjoy the KakaIru/IruKaka(?) scenes? I'll be adding more in later chapters, which I hopefully won't mess up. Fluff is _not_ my forte.

**_Eyes0nme19:_** Like your name, and I'm glad you find my humble story interesting. Keep it up? OK!

**_Turtledonkey27:_** Glad your interested, and stay tuned for more.

See you...well...A/N you in the next chapter,

_Kuroten_


	3. Embarassment's End

Tittle: Spirit Child of Demon Eyes  
Author: Kuroten  
Anime: Naruto  
Couples: NaruSasu / KakaIru / Saku?  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Future AUish and OC ((Bad Spelling for some things))  
Genres: Action / Drama & Angst / but also Humor and slight Romance (pairings)  
Summary: Naruto's the Hokage, and finds he's not the only demon child via a 'gift' from a newly known Hidden Village.  
A/N: More reviews, Yay! This chapter should be posted on a Wendsday, the next on a Sunday. ' I'm trying to keep up with my seld-made schedule.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Embarassment's End

* * *

**_

'...**_"I am called Chison," answered the girl in a crack-with-little-use, quiet but carrying voice._**

**_Before Naruto could ask anymore questions or the now-named girl -Chison- could continued, the door behind the blond burst open. In stumbled the Hokage's interest, black hair unkept and clearly in pain, slumping to the floor after giving his Lord a small smile of seeming reasurence._**...'

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto rushed to his collapased subject's side, worry plain on his handsome face and beautiful eyes. But before he could blink, a blur of black ran past him, causing dust and clothe to billow in her wake. The blonde watched as the girl he now knew was named Chison (an interesting use-name) exbertly checked the unconscious young male for internal inguries.

Blinking out of his astonished state, the Hokage stepped past the silent girl and picked his interest up with little difficulty. Carrying the warm, limp form from living room to front bathroom, Naruto reluctantly set Sasuke onto the unusually cleared dressing table. Smiling softly down at the sleeping figure of mustle and warmth, the kitsune ran steady fingures through loose raven locks.

'_Mmmmm...So nice...soft...warm..,_' he thought absently, forgetting his comrade's injuries for a few blissful moments. He couldn't deny _everytihng_ his body wanted.

Silent laugher jolted him back to reality, startling the man slightly. Glancing around, he noticed the shadow-like presence of his stalker. Couldn't have come from her...

**Of course not, kit,**the Kyuubi said in his head, chuckling again. **You forget the immeadiate problem,**came the gentle reminder. It was quite odd, having the demon everyone feared be his most trusted constant companion.

Jerking back the real world, he felt a strong warmth sheathing his wrist, stopping him from tangling the silky hair already twinded around his fingers more. Raising soulful blue eyes to the offender, his gaze was met by cool, icy crystal. Surrpressing a shiver, Naruto glared at the girl until she released him and backed away, kneeling in the corner.

Knowing he couldn't get rid of the girl even he told her to jump off a cliff (which she probably would obey), Hokage-sama hestitantly ran shaky hands over his friend's warm body, checking for unnoticable injuries. Chison's presence, and the consciousness of Kyuubi, helped the blonde restrain himself from putting thoughts into action. Nice, healthy, X-rated thoughts...

Zoning out for a moment, Naurto didn't notice Sasuke waking until the dark-colored male groaned in time to the kitsune's fantasies. Slight preasure on his shoulder, and his senses, informed the blonde of his servent's silent interference.

He glanced at the girl; dark sapphire bangs sheilded the upper half of her face, again-amber eyes glowing slightly. Though gloved, the hand was warm, the rest of her body tense. He knew she most likely expected punishment, as before, from him for intruding in the affairs of her master. Later, somehow, and with the help of some friends, he'd have to find a way to reassure the girl. Words just didn't seem to fit, for her.

* * *

He awoke to pain. Pain filled his mind, body, and seemingly his soul; all he could do was groan. He remembered the shining face of his Lord, but nothing more. Oh, the pain! It hurt more than anything he'd expreienced before. Stupid...stupid... 

_Don't be weak_, he chidded himself. _Only the weak show pain. If you can't endure it, how will you protect those presious to you!_

Opening his eyes was an effort. Too birght! Atomaticly he closed them again, awaited a moment, then opened his eyes a second time.

Something was blocking the light. Good.

Wider he forced them open, wanting to know what ir was. Blurry vision. Sun gold hair and tanned skin. Who did that face belong to?

_How could he forget!_

Naruto, the loudmouth dobe now Hokage by some miracle, was leaning over him, eyes closed, a small smile playing on oh-so-kissable lips. Eyes closed? He wanted to see those beautiful sea-crystal jewels...

_Wait, kissable! Where had that come from!_

Think another time, the informative part of his brain gave warning. Someone now gripped the blonde's shoulder. No one was aloud to touch his Naru-chan in any way but him!

..._his NARU-CHAN_!

Trying to sit up, the only thing he accomplished was gaining the attention of the Hokage and unknown offending-his-Naru-chan person.

_...There it was again!...Stupid mind, stop thinking like that!_

He felt the intense stare of a presence he did not know, and looked up to glowing amber orbs that invaded into his very soul.

* * *

She stared at the person she knew as Uchiha Sasuke, the supposed last of the _shiringa_-carrying clan. The one belonging to that Akatsuki group would be his brother, then. She'd leanered of them long ago... 

No, no. No thoughts of the past. Now she served a new master, one that would need her even if he didn't know it yet.

Letting her serving-mind take control, she backed away from the two young men and knelt in one of her stature's position. It won't do to think anything was different now. Nothing but the one she served had changed.

* * *

Naruto stared at the now-kneeling girl, then at Sasuke. He was using his _shiringa_ without thought, showing the blonde his seal had once again come undone. Something had passed between the shadow-in-shadows and his special interest. He would ask the girl later, if she would talk again. It would be no use speaking with the onix eyed man lying before him, being in the state the mission had caused. 

'_Pretty..._' his mind thought absently as he turned his attention back to his old rival. Though tangled, the raven locks framed a near-perfect face, contrasting with pale skin now unmarred by black spirals. Onix eyes stared up at him, cloudy and darker than usual, a thing to fule the kitsune's fantasies even more. Closer the face tried to come, Naruto leaning forward slightly, only stopping as his intrest grimpsted in pain.

Blinking out of his dream-like state yet again, the Hokage gentlely but definately pushed the Uchiha on his back yet again, smiling as reassuringly as he could having seen his patient winced again. Examining Sasuke with renewed vigor, Naruto's skilled hands found no broken bones. Under the silent but pressured supervision, to him and anyone else with a high sixth sense, of the shadow-among-shadows, the kitsune didn't dare try anything...'funnny'.

'_Internal bleeding in the chest area...blood's starting to clot..._' He muttered to himself as Spirit's Shadow's peace-gift handed him all he needed to tend the pained man, his friend and companion over the years, supervising yet again with worthwhile expertise.

Bandaging Sasuke's most prominate surface-wound, a nasty gash from left armpit to right hip, gushing enough blood to stain his _anbu_ uniform beyond repair, a strange thing happened. A silvery substance flowed from Chison's unconvered fingertips, glowing slightly even in the well-lit room, and into the Uchiha's sealed wound. Though just wrappped, the gash had opened a bit as Naruto had finished bandaging it, staining the white clothe. Now no more blood flowed forth to soak the clothe, Sasuke's pained expression receding slightly.

Both men stared at the girl in shock, the injured one still not thinking raitonally. It was unusual to meeting someone able to preform a healing jutsu without first preforming any seals. Or was it as ancient stories said: There where those with narutal powers, able to heal with a touch or talk with unintellegent animals. Impossible! ...Right?...

**You never know, kit,**Kyuubi spoke on Naruto's doughts. **You've met your share of my old friends and enemies alike. Do you _really_ think anything is impossible?**

After a moment's concideration, Naruto replied silently, _Maybe not... I'm still not used to that idea, even with all the things that've happened._

He could hear the smile in Kyuubi's voice, **I understand, young one.**

_How is that?_Naruto asked definately.

**You are unsure of things. I understand that.**

_OK..._The Hokage was slightly confused, but let the subject drop.

Back in reality, Sasuke was staring up at him, the girl having returned to the safety of her shadowed corner. Sighing mentally (he still didn't quite understand that girl), Naruto checked Sasuke over one last time. He hadn't missed anything, but there was still minor flesh wounds to take care of. Nothing serious, just a cuts and bruises that needed treatment.

Not wanting to scare the girl off again, he left her be, getting the herbal cream himself. Unforintately the container happened to be one the highest shelf above the sink and the kitsune was just tall enough for his fingers to reach the top. Jumping once, the Hokage could just reach the countainer's side. Hopping to push it just enough for to knock it off the self and catch it with his self-proclaimed awesome reflects, he didn't notice Sasuke watching him.

The third jump...almost there...He hit the container's side again, successfully lawnching the pot off the shelf and over his head.

"Need some help, dobe?" the Uchiha's chuckling voice distracted him.

Turning quickly to face his old disrespectful rival, the pot momentarily forgotten, Naruto stuck his tougne out childishly. Down came the herbal container, straight at the distracted Lord's head. It would have hit, too, if several kitchen knives hadn't broken the pewter container upon contact. Instead, the creamy substence it held now covered Naruto's shirt and upper body, a surprised face dripping with the gew.

Having almost successfully defended her new master, Chison stepped passed an insanely laughing Sasuke (who was holding his stomach, ravened hair flying around him as he almost cried from the hilarity of it) armed with a water container and serval towels. The master in questions surrendered to her scrubbing grumpily, coming out of her fuss all the cleaner for it.

Dirty towels, empty bucket, and soked shirt in hand, Naruto's third shadow (the second being the demon inside him) left the room to who-knows-where. As in everything she did, the silence she left behind was only interupted by a few final chuckles-bordering-on-giggles from Sasuke.

Glaring blue met still-cloudy black filled with mirth as the Hokage glanced at his well missed _anbu_ guard. He was upset, but only a little, glad to see the dark haired one laughing after a hard mission. He then remembered the black marks that had dared marr Sasuke's smooth, pale... (stay on topic!) skin.

* * *

Wiping stray tears of good-humor from his eyes, the Uchiha sombered slightly at the look on his Lord's face. '_He must know about the seal, then_,' Sasuke guessed, mentally sighing. He knew Naruto worried about him and had tried time and time again, going to demons even, to releave him of that snake-bastard's curse. The only thing he'd found, the kitsune had told him, was a counter seil that would let the power flow without any damage to Sasuke's body or mind. The only thing that could brake it: too much use without renewal. 

The worry was evident in those beautiful jeweled eyes of his as Hokage-sama advanced on him, hands glowing with orangish-red chakra.

_Advanced..._His mind repeated it's self. Pushing _those_ kind of thoughts away with difficulty, Sasuke closed onyx eyes against the pain that he knew would come.

Mind occupied, the pain was fainter than the times before but still there. He could handle this type of pain, the filling-the-senses one, not the never-ending-iritation kind. He'd had to live with it the last few days, that eternal itch in the back of his mind the released curse brought. Now it was sealed, filtering controlable power, and he was glad to be rid of it.

Opening dark eyes, he was met with full veiw of a well-mustled chest, tanned skin covering every inch. Surpressing the erge to grab Naruto right there and do..._things_...to him, the dark loner gulped. He became conscious of the warm hand on his neck, hot breathe tickling his ear. All his senses focussed on just where the blonde was touching him. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Breathe shortening, he tried helplessly to calm himself and resist the temtation of it. What if Naruto didn't think of him in '_that_' way and he jeopardized their easy friendship? Or if he did, which was a million to one chance in the Seven Hells, what about reviving his Clan and killing his thrice cursed aniki!

These thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as his Lord whispered into his ear, breath a little too warm. ((Did I mention that Sasuke has sensitive ears? Hehe!)) "Are you alright now?" After a seeming pause, and as Naruto withdrew his face, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Y-yeah," the questioned breathed, stammering. Naruto still had a grip on him, so that he was half sitting and half laying..._in the blonde's lap_. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke," the Hokage breathed back, seemingly unaware of the question in the one he'd name's tone. His face drifted closer to Sasuke's, and all thought stopped in the smaller one's mind as he sat, frozen, in his secret love's lap.

Their faces inches apart, Sasuke waited.

* * *

'_What are they doing?_' a shadow asked herself, standing in the doorway all but unnoticed. 

'_Something Mother and Father did often enough, I think,_' another part of her answered. Not the Remembering part, that one having been pushed to the darkest reccesses of her mind, but the one of Knowledge and Wisdom. KW, as Chison called it, not wanting to get confused, liked to console her and explain everything, whether she asked or not.

'_I see. But those two are both male. How will the dark one revive his family if he chooses the Sun as his mate?_'

The KW was at a loss for words, so the Mysterious part of her mind stepped into their conversation. Mystery, a shortened name it called itself, was connected with the Remembering one and only spoke when it had something to say. '_Notice the Light one's stomach._'

Chison looked, eyes hidden by dark bangs, with demonotic eyes. The Kyuubi's seil was visible, and she understood. '_But the dark one is not one of his kind, or a demon himself. How will they mate?_'

The KW and Mystery chuckled together, amused by her chosen thinking's ignorence. They were a part of her, of course, but had seperate areas of advise and knowledge. The KW chose to answer this one, with the laughing encouragement of Mystery. '_The same as Matae and his assistent, dear. As humans do, I suppose._'

Chison blushed slightly at the memory, the pinkness quite visable against her extremely pale skin. Thankful to the clothe that hid the lower half of her face, the one called _chanta_ once turned to leave her master and his lover (?) in privacy.

They took this moment to notice her presence, springing appart at alarming speed, the dark one blushing crimson and her master calm. Only a slight rose tint to his cheeks proclaimed that anything had happened, and his thoughts.

Two sets of eyes stared at her as she entered, checked Sasuke over with light use of chakra and returned to her corner. She just ignored them, knowing the conversation she's had with herself had only lasted a few seconds of physical time.

"Who is she?" Chison heard the darker one ask her new master shakily. He would heal faster, thanks to her help, and have not a scar of any injury inflicked upon within the next week. She... '_No, don't think about it. It is in Master's best interest his lover (?) has no physical scars while I am in his service_.'

She saw the blonde smile wryly as he answered, "Just another shadow." Sasuke arched a fine eyebrow but didn't question him further. Likely as not he'd ask when she wasn't there. Though, for him, that she could only stay away on master's dirrect orders would be an inconvience. The joys of being soul-bound. (Sarcasism, if you hadn't noticed.)

* * *

"Rest." Both Hokage and the anbu captain started as the shadow spoke, the dark haired one unnerved somewhat. Naruto, who had heard her speak once before, stared at the girl in unconcealed surprise and confusion. "Master's friend needs to rest," she explained, seeing his confusion. 

'_MASTER!_' Not that it was much of a surprise, but unsettling all the same. No one had ever called him master save in jest, and to have a real _servent_ call him _master_! He'd need to change that, and soon. But first...

"We have not finished talking," the Hokage stated formally, directing his attention to Chison. The girl just nodded, still in the corner, waiting.

Stridding to the laying Sasuke, Naruto swiftly grabbing his friend and carried the smaller male bridle-style to his living room. Sasuke began to protest, but stopped midword as he caught sight of the following amber eyes. He quickly shut his mouth as the girl smiled under her mask, eyes changing back to blue.

Laying Sasuke on his wraparound couch, the blonde walked to the scroll cabinate behind it and removed a seiled one from the back. Taking it tp the kneeling girl by the resting nin, he handed it out to her. Startled, she took it, not touching to seil.

Naruto just nodded, understanding something, and sat in the chair across from both of them. Suddenly serious, the Hokage leaned forward, hands on knees, not remembering he had no shirt on. Focussed sapphire-jewel orbs on the dark haired girl, he asked, "Who are you?"

Chison just blinked in surprise, clearly not sure how to answer.

"Your name, Chison, translated, means spirit damage. Young as you are, you are more advanced than a jounin, and can heal with a touch. Not to mention your eyes are far from human. What are you?" Naruto said this as gently as he could, not wanting to scare her away again, but was frim all the same. He wanted to know.

Hiding crystaline eyes under deep sapphire bangs, Chison answered. "As my Lord commands." Taking a deep breathe, "You do not really wish to know, now. Sometime, mayhap, but not now." Her voice, though cracked from little use and soft, had a carrying and musical quality all it's own.

Unsatified with her answer, Naruto opened his mouth to speak. The girl held up a gloved hand to stop him, then pointed to his stomach. "Ask your kitsune what I am. He shall know. After all, he is one reason I became what I am." The clothe covering her mouth moved as she smirked, ironic as it was to her.

Sasuke let out a straggled gasp as he struggled to stand, wanting to hit the girl for her insolence. Naruto held up his hand as the girl had done, stopping his anbu guard. He stared at Chison, intreged by what she had said.

_Is it true?_Naruto asked the seiled demon. _Do you know what she is?_This was very interesting. He'd always loved to solve mysteries, if he could; without bothering anyone, usually.

**Not what,**replied Kyuubi, **who is the question. And the answer is of no use to you now, kit. I'll tell you when the time comes.**If the time ever comes, he added silently, sure the kit would not hear it. He knew her alright, though she had changed considerably in the last hundred years or so. The pitiful soul had gone through much when he'd last seen her, and now even worse had befallen her. Immortal cruelty, in a way, doesn't even compare to Mortal.

Frustralted, Naurto growled, baring newly grown fangs. Sasuke started and Chison just sighed. "Rest," she repeated from earilier.

The Uchiha was startled to say the least as Naruto's shadow picked him up as if he weighed no more than a feather and carried him to her master's room. A perfectly made futon was her destination, and she set him upon it gently.

Turning to go, he stopped her. "Don't harm him," Sasuke warned, covering himself with a blanket.

The light filtering through the door and into the Hokage's bedroom surrounded her as she smiled gently, the outline of her mouth the only indication to the laying man that she'd done so. "He is your light, isn't he?" That startled him. Her eyes glowed warm amber, smiling at him. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I cannot harm him. As for that, you and all he holds dear are under my protection."

The dark man glared at her defiantly. "I don't need your protection."

Her face hardened, though her eyes didn't loose any of the warmth. "As I do not need yours. Protect him, then, and I shall when you cannot." With that she was gone, leaving Sasuke to fall into slumber with too many thoughts.

* * *

Standing outside the wooden door, a figure stared into the darkness, the only illumination moon and stars. Amber eyes glowed faintly in the dim light, a red glow returning her stare. The red light rose from a still figure spralled across the bed, taking the shape of a demon fox's head. Basic details only could be made out by the human observer, but the watching shadow was anything but. 

**It has been a long time. What is it you are called now? Chison? Has your name been taken as well, then?**asked the glowing figure, shifting to a more human shape. Eyes of blood stared into those of amber stone, not glaring or cold but speaking all the same.

**_Yes, it has. Long before I met you, so do not blame yourself for my suffering. For what I am and have done, it is still not enough._**Kyuubi felt rather than saw the girl's sadness, a sorrow running deeper than anyone, even an Immortal of his standers, could really understand.

**I see. I will not pretend to understand or sympathize, something the Mortals I have met have done often enough. But it **_is_ **quite ironic that you should be soul-bound to my kit, don't you think? Or is it another punishment you have convinsed your old master to inflict upon you?**He was curious, if nothing else. Though he had watched the standing figure long ago, something had changed, and he wondered if she was broken in mind. He dismissed that thought almost instently, since he know he couldn't happen. After all, she was...

He was interupted by Chison's reply. **_No. I am here for many reasons, the least dealing with you, though I did know you were in this village somewhere. You must understand, Spirit's Shadow has changed in the last 200 years, as I have seen first hand. They want to follow that baka-teme's plans, Father's old advisor. He still lives, and started a group that wants you for your past._**

He listened and understood, though it didn't surprise him. Why should it, when her Father wasn't supposed to have died the way he did and the advisor she refered to was half taiyoukai? He wouldn't die from natural causes within the next thousand years or so, maybe more. With the demon leaders, you could never be sure.

**My past? I understand. Shall he come after Naruto anytime soon, or does he need us to join more?**The kit's and his chakra was almost one and the same, now, and thanks to Naruto's insistence, the trapped kitsune would never loose a sense of self.

The girl's eyes flashed blue for a moment, and her struggle was obvious. She was surpressing her serving self, letting past memories and knowing surface so she could have a desent conversation with him. An honor, he was sure, since she didn't seem to like to remember anything.

She collected herself and answered acordingly, **_This winter, at the soonest. Their favorite assain is a snow demon, though I dought she shall come willingly this far South of her home without a direct order from her Master._**

The glowing figure raised an eyebrow, **You know her?**

Amber eyes filled with overflowing sadness and the Kyuubi forced himself to return her gaze, though he could feel the deep hurt within her as sharp as any knife. **_She has come near my old home quite frequently, stopping only of late, though I know she shall return. Aunt to my old keeper that she was, I served her when she came. Quite found of her nephiew as she was, the Lady prefered her company to those of her waiting-servents._**

The fox head nodded, smiling crooked to himself. **Anything to be worried about, then? I shall need to warn Naruto-kun of this lady's attacks when the time comes.**

The black clothe covering half her face shifted as she smiled, eyes still shining with past pain. Kyuubi finally noticed something her bangs hid, besides her eyes sometime. A forhead protector similair to Naruto's, glinting silver in the dim light, the engraving black as pitch. An oldly shapped almost-cresent moon, pointing in a crooked circle, the ends almost touching, surrounding a deeper-formed full moon.

**_Since you and your kit favor fire and water spells, you should be fine. Though be'ware the tempt of cold beauty. But, as I have seen, the Sun and Night like each other very much, so you or I needn't be worried._**She chuckled outloud, surprising the kitsune. He hadn't seen her as such since long ago, through a crystal far away. **_I shall remind my serving side to try and not interupt their next such incounter as she did this morning. Quite rude and embarrassing for both Master and his lover, don't you think?_**

A flash of shining white against glowing red was her answer and she smiled in return.

She turned, knowing the conversation was over, no matter how pleseant it had been, only to be stopped when the kitsune's presence shifted beside her. Amber met blood once again, this time in warning.

**A presence comes that is familair to me, and one not unknown to you. A male taiyoukai, his full powers still not yet restored. You may know of him. If he really is who I think he is, you had better be careful. It would be troublesome if he came at an inconviniate time.**

Chison just nodded, and Kyuubi could see in her now-crystaline eyes a trace of rememberence for the one she had left behind.

* * *

A/N: I really am sorry this took so long. How long, really? Two monthes! Gomen nasai x infinity! But atleast I updated, didn't I? I'll try and have the next chanpter up within the next two weeks. Please review, if you like the story. Corrective crisism (SP?) is welcome. 

Credits:

**Polka Dot**: Chison is around 15 or 16 in looks, but much older. And I'm sorry if she comes off as a bit too angsty or something of the sort. She's just been through a lot. ' Thank you for reveiwing, though!

**Ghostninja85**: Thank you for your comments. I'm glad you like my OC. happy

**Tenshi Kaitou**: Yes, I do need a beta-reader or editor. ' Glad you find my story interesting, though. Please tell me how you like this chapter. As to what Chison is, the next chapter or two might explain a few things about her personality and relationships with other people, as well as some NaruSasu, KakaIru, and maybe SasuNaru?

: I appreciate the encouragement, thank you. It's ok to have to witty comment, too.

**Blue Leafy**: Hope you find this chapter interesting. And enjoy the upcoming NaruSasu goodness, as well as a few surprises from Chison's past.

Later, then.

_Kuroten_


	4. Darkness's Passing incomplete

Tittle: Spirit Child of Demon Eyes  
Author: Kuroten  
Anime: Naruto  
Couples: Sasu-NaruSasu / KakaIru / Saku/ OC?  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Future AUish and OC ((Bad Spelling for some things))  
Genres: Action / Drama & Angst / but also Humor and slight Romance (fluff) (pairings)  
Summary: Naruto's the Hokage, and finds he's not the only demon child via a 'gift' from a newly known Hidden Village.  
A/N: More reviews, Yay! Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai, Sumimasen for the late late lateness! I'll try to update every...month...or so...I think. -sweatdrop-

_**Chapter Four: Darkness's Passing**_

* * *

'..._**A presence comes that is familair to me, and one not unknown to you. A male taiyoukai, his full powers still not yet restored. You may know of him. If he really is who I think he is, you must take care. It would be troublesome if he came at an inconviniate time.**_...'**_

* * *

_**

Sunlight filtered through tightly closed blinds, traveling across the floor of an unfamilair room and onto two still forms pressed closely together. The illuminating beams settled upon one's face, making the world behind his eyes go from comfortable blackness to annoying red spots. Eyes twitching slightly as he woke partially from the pleasent reality of dreams, the disgruntled youth absently brushed loose raven locks from onyx eyes, attempting to sit up.

And failed.

The weight of another person's body half on him, their warm breathe smelling of peppermint tickling his sensitive ear, he released his attempts to move and relaxed. Their scent of ocean sun, miso ramen, and freshia lulled him into dreamland as no lullaby could. Snuggling into the warm embrace of another living being, strong arms encircling his waist, Sasuke listened to life's rythm in his friend.

The exavenger's eyes snapped open instently as he realized just _who's chest_ he was leaning against. He stiffened, expecting his Lord Hokage to wake any minute, realize their compramizing position, pull away in disgust and send him on another mission. Though, in his heart of hearts, Sasuke knew that something as such would never happen. Naruto was quite fine with his two old teachers dating, haven helped get them together himself.

The larger body shifted, -the smaller frozen in his strong embrace- ridding up the blankets he lay ontop of, then settled back into sleep. Sasuke sighed inautably in releif, wondering how he would explain this to the blonde when he finally awoke. He stared at the sceiling questioningly for a few moments, and finding no answer, did the only thing he could think of: snuggle deeper into the inviting embrace of his secret crush.

Loss of warmth awoke him this time, disturbing his pleasent dreams of...obvious things. Peeking out from the disarried sheets he lay under, onyx eyes met tanned skin over taunt mustles, the shoulders tense and back rigid. The paler youth gulped nervously as he quickly sobered from a sleep-clouded mind.

A sigh was heard as the angelic form turned to the dark head pretending to sleep. What would Naruto do? was the question racing through Sasuke's mind. He knew if the kitsune looked close enough, or bothered to listen to his pounding heart, the lord would know would know he was awake.

Waiting in anticipation as the blonde leaned over his still, forced-relaxed form, Sasuke almost gasped as the Lord gently swept a stray hair from his eyes, as a lover might. '_WHAT THE HECK!_' was all that came to mind as Naruto shifted back into a sleeping possision, arm flung around the darker's waiste. '_Did he just do what I think he did!_'

Breathing evenly and snoring slightly, the blonde seemed oblivious to what he'd just done in sleep's half-haze. Kyuubi, however, seemed amused. Not that Sasuke knew, but it seemed in the seiled kitsune's personality to be so.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come for some time now, the smaller body rubbed his eyes and sat up, the Sun's hand in his lap. Opening onyx eyes, the so-called Night stared into laughing amber eyes.

Again, for the second time in three days, birds cursed the Hokage's residentce's for waking them.

* * *

It was funny, really. Master's lover was quite dense, it turned out. She'd have to help them, somehow. 

'_Better not,dear._' KW, her knowledge and Wisdom warned. '_That might cause too much trouble. Staying out of the Lord's personal life would be best._' Always commenting, even now. Maybe she could visit Spirit's Shadow, if she asked master and said it was a spying mission.

'_Another bad idea,_' Mystery, the mysterious and illusive one, commented. '_I thought you were smart. And stop avoiding the subject. You'll have to tell them sometime, anyway._'

'_Yes, yes. I know. But can we wait a little longer? It might not be him..._' She knew she was being pathetic, and that it _was_ the one she'd left behind. Kyuubi-dono's warning sent shivers down her spine, and she hoped _he_ wasn't mad. Because, even if you thought you knew someone well, you never know. She'd experienced that many times. And if he'd join the _bakateme_...

'_Don't think about that!_' both Mystery and KW shouted in her mind, a warning constantly given. If she aloud her thoughts to travel in that direction, then _it_ would happen and _they_ might come...

_Too many thoughts..._

Needing to consontrate on something else, the crystaline eyed seeming-teen thought back to her assignment. Hokage-sama, who'd woken from his love's surprised shreak, had angerly sent her to shop. Unsurprisingly, the list constisted mostly of ramen and milk, which wouldn't be healthy. So, she'd taken the liberty of rewriting said list to include some..interesting things...

And here she was, walking down the market street in broad daylight, knowing odd looks and glances were sent her way. Used to being ignored, the attention unsettled her quite a bit, whiched caused her to tense and bristtle. Everytime someone bumped into her and didn't hit her, the serving mind became confused. And every second spent in confusion was a second of potential remembering. Atleast KW and Mystery helped drive the thoughts away, somewhat.

The urge to hide was so great, everytime she passed a shadowy place she stared longingly at the darkness, earning more unnerving stares. Tensing even more at the unwanted attention, Chison tried to get this over as quickly as possible.

He watched her tensing form, eyes glowing faintly in the shadows. He'd followed, sensing her departure, and was surprised to where she'd gone. Was this village so much better than the place she'd abandoned? She'd loved it there...

A twisted smile formed on shadowed lips, revealing teeth shaper than any wolve's. He'd find out, that's for sure...

The shadow he tracked turned a corner; the figure disappeared after her, snapping a branch as he did so.

Chison sensed an unfamilair movement and glanced in it's direction. '_Definately not a bird..._' she knew. A branch had snapped; and by what she could see, and the presence left, the stalker was a high level demon. And the youkai essence was so familair...

'_I hope it isn't him. He shouldn't have to get involved..._' she thought, leaning against an alley wall. The girl had finally given into the tempation of shadows and now hid from prying eyes, praying to Kami-san for patience. If anyone else she cared about became too close again, her mission was for not.

'_Why couldn't you have stayed seiled, my Lord?_' She felt like crying, even if that would accomplish nothing.

'_You know he's much too stubborn for his own good, hun. Not really your fault if he decided to persue,_' reminded KW. Mystery agreed.

'_I guess..._' Chison still wasn't convinsed, but desided not to protest more. If she began to argue with other parts of herself,who knows what could sneak up on the girl's unguarded physicalbody?

Clouds passed her feild of vision through the narrow slit between buildings, the midday sun casting the shadows now welcoming her. She couldn't wait till night, when all was dark and peaceful. That meant watching, not thinking and disagreeing with the voices. Day was too much for her, even after all these years...

The shadow of shadows bowed her head, sliding into a kneeling possition against the wall. No one could find her unless searching intently or with well trained eyes, and that's the way she wanted it to be.

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself as she stalked down the street, slightly upset. It was her day off and she'd desided to go shopping, but everything was just too expensive! And the '_in_' clothes now'a days. Really! You couldn't even move in those pinching, tight contraptions brought from the bottom of the Seventh Hell! 

'_Damn sale..._' It hadn't been a sale, really, since everything was only a few yen cheeper, and still all the middle aged woman had fought over every little thing! And then that Ino-pig had taken the only dress she'd liked...

Inner-Sakura mentally berated her outside self for calling her best friend something so childish. Over the year's they'd both stopped worshipping Sasuke, though Ino was still attracted to the flower-named girl's old teammate and friend. '_Stupid Ino..._'

The scowling woman's stomsch growled hungrily and she blushed, earning the giggling attention of teenage shoppers and some older folks around her. When was the last time she'd eaten? '_Let's see... The B-rankmission yesturday took too much time, and today I woke up in a hurry, so about...32 hours!_'

Sakura redirected her path from homebound to the teriaki resturant a few blocks away, desiding to take a short cut as she did so. This '_short cut_' involved many back alley ways and serveral riskymidair jumps, but it should be nothing to a shinobi of her level.

As she jumped over a gap between buildings, a loose tile shattered into pieces, causing the Hokage's secretary to fall. Managing an "Itai!" before plumedging into the shadowed alleyway, something soft broke her fall. Mummering something about fixing rooves and better repairs, the woman leaned up shakily, trying to dislodge the deprise in her short hair.

"Why the hell did I have to fall at a time like this?" the pink-haired one muttered, Inner-Sakura surfacing for once. Over the years, she'd become more outspoken and definately more violent, but she still had a side to herself that commented on everything.

The flower-named girl checked herself for internal and external injuries; and finding nothing but the expected bruises and a few cuts, wondered what had broken her fall. The answer was now healing her minor pains with a touch of leather-gloved hands.

Jumping off the soft, warm figure that had taken the brunt of her fall, Sakura's shout of 'Pervert' died in her throught.

In some places, Chison's clothes were stained darker with a sticky liquid, one arm wrapped protectively around her stomach (likely from pain) and the other laying on her side, resently shoved away. The girl's bangs stuck to a pale face covered in sweat, normally-white skin slightly flushed, as Naruto's shadow smiled slightly at her. Atleast Sakura thought was a smile, from the crease of the girl's mask to the crinkle of her (thankfully crystaline) eyes.

She hadn't been around the girl much, but Sakura knew her Lord's shadow had never seemed in this much pain, and the injuries she knew were hidden from veiw under layers of dark clothe (thanks to Tsunade-sama's training) weren't from her resent fall. They were old, and maybe had just reopened, and definately serious.

But the girl just continued to smile and hold her stomach, not even wincing in pain, choosing to ignore the other female's obvious worry. "Are you alright?" came the shaky question. It obviously hurt the girl to breathe.

The female ninja furrowed her brow, definately disapproving of the laying girl's condition.

"I'm fine." Let's check your wounds. (couldn't bring herself to be so forward) "The question is, are you?"

Blinking twice in surprise, Chison sighed inaudably. "Y-yes." Her voice was shaky, and she couldn't force herself to say more but not from lack of trying. She seemed to hate people worrying about her, or just wasn't that used to it.

* * *

((other scenes))

* * *

A shadowed figure interupted Iruka midsentence as it jumped through the window after a stray _shuriken_ headed towards Chison. Blinding white chakra surrounded the offending weapon, stopping it mid air. The intruder -a silver-and-black blurr, really- grabbed the razor edge and slammed it into the opposite wall, then turned to the 'victom', silver hair and black clothes similair to her own now clear. 

"YUKIME!"

The shout startled ANBU members and Hokage's friends alike from their surprised daze. They all turned to the figure radiating demonotic energy and kneeling shadow of their Lord, tense and ready to face the threat of peace to Konoha. '_Was _YUKIME_ the start of some foreign jutsu?_' one thought, and the others seemed to pick up on the idea.

The audience watched as the silver haired man spread his arms, face and body finally visable for all to behold. Long silvery hair brighter than moonlight snow bound in a black leather thong surrounded his pale, effeminine _-1-_ features, closed eyes clovered parcually by long bangs. Silken black clothes hugged his slim form, accenting his body in resorceful ways. Though not masked, and his hands were uncovered, the outfit reminded most of Chison's, and the matiriel it was made of was the same.

And this man was definately a Spirit's Shadow nin; his forhead protector said so. And the necklace dangling from his neck as he jumped reminded some of one they'd seen before. But where?

In Chison's mind, she chanted a mantra that would confuse anyone if they hadn't known her well. '_Why did he have to follow? No, no, I hope bakateme isn't here no I don't please don't be here my Lord please! Too dangerous you shouldn't have followed! Go go run hide don't follow reseal please go back!_'

The ANBU tensed as the _mysterious presence_ sent himself flying toward their Lord's new servent, not daring to take action just yet. What if it ewas part of the jutsu?

Chison's eyes widened as she realized just what the silver-haired man was doing and tried to get away, crystaline eyes widening. But it was too late -even as she backed away the girl knew the futility of her efforts. He began to desend, the shadow sighed and succumed to her fate...

...of being glomped by a definately (sexy, some likely thought) odd taiyoukai.

The ANBU facefaulted, Hokage-sama sweatdropping and chuckling softly as the '_threat_' gripped the tensed raven headed girl tighter.

Clearing his throught to get the servent's attention, Naruto asked in sligtht amusement, "Quite an effectionate friend you have there. He your mate?"

Mate? She could not have a mate. How could she explain to her new master that the one who'd just jumped through the window, shuriken in hand, was an old friend obsessed with her serving him? Said friend wasn't helping, as he glomped tighter to her, pressing bodies closer together, rubbing his cheek against her hair. "Ano," was the only thing she could think to say.

* * *

_-1-_ Yes, this _mysterious figure_ of mine who's name is Kagen looks a little like Inuyasha...but more effinate (and easier word than effeminine, really; and no, I didn't spell that wrong).

_Reveiwers:_


	5. Chison Past Flashbacks

Tittle: A flashback in SCDE's VII: The Truth of Lies, BM

Summary: A flash back in Spirit Child of Demon Eyes, describing when Chison -called _chanta_ because she has no name- meets Kyuubi in his physical form for the first time.

_**Flashback 1, Chapter VII: The Truth of Lies **_

**_.To live in regret is a life unfulfilled._** -Chison

The room was as dark and dank as the hallway, maybe even more so, though the smell was even worse. Well, of course it was. Who would expect the source of foul odor to be less strong than the wind that carries it? Though you'd think they'd be more original with the contraption used to torture people such as me by now. When was the last time I've felt an new type of pain? I can't seem to remember.

Ah, look, there's someone to feed me. Why the dismayed face as you bring my meal? New to the torture chamber, are you? If I could talk, I'd ask you of the outside world. It's been so long since that _bakateme_ chained me here, I have forgotten the sun. Such a warm thing it was, I think, and brighter than anything Mortal.

My sigh startles my attendent, it seems. I think he did not know I was conscious. I'm not supposed to be, really. My sadistic human would-be tormenters know nothing of Immortal anatomy or what we eternal creatures can endure.

My, the water tastes good. A poor excuse for a poison this time, though. Doesn't feel as if something in burn my innards out with lava, then devowering my bones to the marrow as it burrow through my brain and I come close to dying again, as my captor described it to me. This is only an itch as the rest of my memories begin to fade. The ones of this life only, I can tell. How annoying it must be to him that I do not submit the information he needs. I seem to have forgotten it.

Who are you, who stares so intently at me? A newcomer, it seems, with eyes of fire and blood. I would greet you if I could, honored guest, but it seems the spelled irons keeping my arms in the proper position -that of a human cross- continue to suck out my chakra. It is quite annoying, you know, to be unable to talk and welcome ones such as you. I need not warn you, for you shall find out first hand the so-called terrors of this Mortal cruelty.

You are as I am, I can see. Mortal pain is nothing compared to Immortal, but I see you know that as well, ne? What is a wise one such as yourself doing in this dreary place? I came willingly, but you, you were forced. Has the _bakateme_ grown so powerful that the Ones such as you cannot counter a halfling's attempts?

**No,**you answer, the wise fox of nine tails with the powers of nature. Not captured, no? Then why here, in this forbidden place of herracy and resentment? Too clever to get yourself out of a foul's trap set by a friend of yours?

Ah, now, why the threatening face? I cannot hurt you, as you well know, so stop your growling and answer. No? Then I shall wait. A few lonely hours maybe and you shall tell me.

Your garnet bangs cover those piercing eyes of yours, and I know your mind is blocked from me even if I tried to speak again. Mnn...my throat hurts worse then ever. Something to do with my earlier poison, perhaps? I think it may be so. After all, the beatings have been lighter than usual and the wounds have had unnecessary time to heal these past few meetings.

I grow bored of these childish games, honored guest, and it has been so long since the last company left. You are the legend and I the storyteller, two who's meeting is uncanny, you know. Ironic, really, that I shall meet one I know so much about in a place such as this.

Hn, I see you shake that dark head of yours. Still uncomfortable to talk with me? Ah, I see. As you wish, then. I shall ask questions, and you shall answer. Not necessarily a conversation, but talk nonetheless and familiar at that. Do not worry. They are all easy things that I only want to know out of curiousity.

Your name?

**I lost that a long time ago,**is your answer. Same as me, it seems.

Where are you from, unnamed one?

**I have no home, and do not remember my begining.**I see. I remember little myself. Another thing similair between us.

Why have you come?

You smile warily, more sneer than anything else, and answer aloud, "For you."

Ah. Are you one of my hunters, then? I did not know of one such as yourself searching for what I am. Or is it another matter, unrelated to this past of mine?

**Unrelated. I have heard you know of a village to be built.**Interested in the future, are you? I can only tell you something certain to be, if anything, and even then I do not know it will happen as I predict it.

Why do you wish to know?

**The ones who know my name shall be there.**I see. Find your name, know your past, search for a path home. But not all things need be known. I have found it is better to remember only good times, and if you seek something as important as you do, it may be best left alone.

"**Tell me!**" I was only trying to warn you...

As you wish, honored guest. First, you shall have a chance to escape two days hence. Take the chace and be free once again. But if you attempt to free me, as I know you might, your fate is imprisonment too early. When-

"The village!" The shout startles the guards outside, who jump and peek in. Cowardly humans, you think. Watered blood may run through their vains, but they are nothing but trash!

I sigh as you continue to ramble on in your head. Be careful what you say or do, as the saying goes. Be'ware the Three Fold rule from our ancient people's teachings. It rules both Immortal and Mortal, you know.

My voice catches your attention swiftly, and you anticipate what I shall say. Ah, I have your interest now, which is all I wanted.

Leaves fuel fire, and fire is strength of will. The wind blows strongly, but only fuels the fire as leaves do. And though trees are bare in winter, new buds take their place in spring.

My prophecy confuses you, but you shall understand someday. Do not be rash, young one. You may be ancient even by our standards, but you do not know everything. The Sun shall teach you that.

Before you can lash out at me in with words if not claws, a human walks into the gloom, carrying a real whip. I am dragged away, still chained to the cross-like structure as I always am.

As I am taken away, I catch a glimpse of you in the now-lightened hallway. Such a beautiful creature you are in human form. Be wary of the lessoned one among your guards. I shall be back; my last thought as go.

Ah, the sweetly sharp pain of silver-tipped lash!

_**Flashback 2, Chapter VII: The Truth of Lies**_

Ah, there she was; the Prey. He'd been Hunting her so long, and the final, satisfying Catch would take place in a matter of minutes. Then he'd have the power of ages to search for that illusive Clan the last of the Lost ones had told him of.

A child's figure, multi-colored fox furs covering the girl from head to toe, stumbled through the blizzard raging around them both. But he was in his Kyuubi spirit form, unable to feel anything from tempature to touch, and she freezing in her physical body. '_The poor dear_,' he thought sarcasticly.

It would be easier to break the girl if she was half frozen and unable to manipulate that annoying chakra weapon of hers. And when she gave into insanity, the power released would finally become his. Oh, he couldn't wait!

Eyes of fire and blood watched the girl as she tripped on a hidden log, muttering to herself about unrememebering. If she was a little out-of-it already, all the better for him.

A powerful presence awoke the aged Hunter from his musings. Though sealed, it called to his target nonetheless.

The girl disappeared from his sight and into the sealed area. He searched, eyes darkening, but could not see past the ancient barriot keeping the powerful taiyoukai in. It kept others such as himself out as well, lest they try and release him.

The aged demon would await his Prey's coming for decades if need be; he needed that power desprately.


	6. Later Chapters

Notes: Parts of Spirit Child of Demon Eyes to edit and put in later chapters.

_**Chapter VIII: Past Mistakes, Scene : Chison confronts Shinsetsu 1**_

**_"Do you remeber the past of us? So long ago..."_**-Chison

The threatening figure of a pale woman, long kimono sleves rustling in the spring breeze, stalked through the deserted back street. It was late, evening aproaching, and no one would dare both her. Except a shadow of shadows following her, that is. The _chanta_ had yet to give up; she'd been persistent even when the icy woman had tried to loose the trailing girl.

Well trained as she was, with years of experience, the still presence of a once-threat vaguely unsettled her. But, like most of Master Doseki's followers, she brushed the feeling off. The girl, no matter how long she had lived or how much she knew, was tamed to serve her Lord. Shinsetsu didn't bother to think of the new Lord Servent _chanta_ served: the Hokage of the village she was now assainating people in.

Turning the last corner, Fubuki came face-to-face with the surrounding wall. Shinobi guards were posted in the watch towers, staring off into the oncoming twilight. The foreign assasain laughed inside at their foolish attempt at defence, forgetting about the precence standing behind her. She wanted to show them their pathetic security won't be enough, and was temped to jump up there and have some fun, but her commands stopped her.

'_Your target is the Hokage. Eliminate all threats close to him, then while the soft one weeps for his fallen comrads, kill him,_' Doseki-sama had said. Though he hadn't expected the fool Naratsuno to send the _chanta_ to either guard or spy on her new Lord, she knew, he had still gone through with the second step of his plan. That showed his faith in her and her ablities.

Seal, Tiger, Boar, Bear, Snake. The seils were mecanical, and she presented them too fast for the human eye to comprehend. At an early age she'd mastered the common art of Walkthrough: passing through solid objects without leaving a trace of her presence. Demon that she was, it had been simple to gather enough power, but the consentration and maninpulation of her own cells leveled up the technique on the difficulty scale.

Stepping through the stone wall with no restictions, Shinsetsu jumped into the nearest tree and began to run. Even if the girl could follow her, she wouldn't be able to leave her Lord's territory without his permision. Escape was easy, if you knew your persuer's weakness.

The ice demon continued to fly from tree to tree, knee-high kimono unrestricting, until she hit a transperent energy barrior she hadn't sensed from lack of guard (she thought). Falling from the unexpected impact, the seeming-20 year old flipped instinctively into a battle stance, landing in the feilded clearing. Trying to sense her daring aponent, Shinsetsu's chakra only picked up peacefully sleeping animals within a 50 meter radius. Through her eyes, though, she saw something different.

Setting sun at her back, the _chanta_ stalked easily toward her, aura unreadable. '_It always has been,_' was the demon's unconscious thought as Chison drew closer. Eyes hidden behind dark blue bangs, the usually silent serving girl spoke in her now-used voice. "Do you remember the past of us? So long ago..."

Fubuki raised her head, startled. Whenever the lower class girl was aloud to speaker, her voice was husty and cracked with lack of use, the old music gone. Now the melody of her speach was back, the softness easily heard, and it reminded the assasian of long ago, being captured at such a young age and given to Master Doseki. Then, she was aloud to cry. Then, she had known freedom. Then, she'd missed those lost by the raid of her village...

Age old anger well up in her chest, directed not at the girl before her, but the one who had turned her into what she now was: a cold killing machine that's heart had been torn out at it's making. But the spells, the training, the things planted in body and mind to obey, turned that deep hatred and fury from the Master to the Enemy. The _chanta_ had made her remember. The _chanta_ must die.

_**Chapter IX: A Danger's Commonplace, Chison confronts Shinsetsu 2**_

**_The chanta had made her remember. The chanta must die._**

Chison stared at the kneeling woman, saddness evident in her eyes. So long it had been, when the girl was taken in by the old Spirit's Shadow, the only survivor of her raided village. Then, Chison had been the Lord's daughter, given everything she could ask for because she was the replacement; the substitute.

'_No, no, musn't think of that. Bad thoughts only bring pain._'

Then, she had asked for the captured one as a friend, a playmate. What she'd received was an almost-broken demon servent with empty eyes. Then, she had healed. Then, she had comforted. Then... But it was now.

Staring into those familair, empty, clear-crystal eyes, the memories within her began to reserface. The seil that held tight her past and birth-powers began to recead, letting slip the energy beyond time that belonged to the Last. Only now, with the seil slipping and her power flowing gently through her form, did she let loose the respraints long ago put in place, and return to a form only meant for her.

((Other scenes)) ((see notebook))

Shinsetsu's aura flashed bright with an overwelming amount of icy chakra, eyes filled with redirected furry. She watched her Enemy just stand there, thick bangs covering moonpale skin, and began to laugh inside. Was she so scared she couldn't move, poor _chanta_?

Still kneeling, the kori youkai ignored the incredible power ratiating from the glowing seal above her Enemy's naval. No matter what tricks she used, the _poor little chanta_ could never win.

Filled with over confident power being fed by the mind spells placed on her by her Master for both obedience and control, Shinsetsu didn't seem to notice the 'poor little' _chanta_'s changing shape, or the burning fire kanji of sealed power eroding it's container. All she could see was an inevitable victory by herself and praise for regaining the girl who threated her Lord.

Jumping to her feet at incredible speed, the ice demon than ran to punch the girl in an instent. It seemed easy, as said girl was standing still, eyes closed and covered by dark bangs, begging to be punshed. But as she reached the girl's supposed place and through furry-filled chakra into the hit, Chison wasn't there.

Confused, Shinetsu stood in possition few precious seconds, the spells unable to direct her. Rage built instead, the only thing her controled-mind could comprehend.

"Aiya motsun o ehyeih KAIYA.." The whisper carried to hiding girl, who knew that the assain wasn't supposed to know those words of building power.

A sense above her gave the enraged girl a place to through the building energy. Chison, her lower body half shadow, seal's glow fading slightly, was caught off guard as the ice demon began the hand signs for a forbidden Jutsu long lost. 1Seal (whispered "Lo"), Lion (Nai), Dragon (Tatsu), Boar (I)... The strong version...

"Risai to yana!" the younger continued as she finished the sequence of Forbidden hand signs. "Blazed Ice!"

The Old Language words hit the stunned girl as soon as the ray of freezing ice did. Everything around the _chanta_ would be frozen, including the girl herself, and there was no way to melt the chakra fill frozen water, even naturally. She'd have to thank Master Doseki for teaching her the helpful Jutsu, she thought with a sneered smile.

Half her mission was complete. Now to take care of that annoying Hokage...

She didn't notice the glowing of blood and fire from behind her, nor the opening of molten amber eyes.

_Inside Chison's remembering mind..._

Well that was unexcepted. I didn't think _bakateme_ could teach anyone, let alone a now-forbidden Jutsu of the ice demon's former village. Well, this should be fun...

'_Stop right now!_' Ah, the voices I created to protect myself. Can't stop me now, fools. She awoke me on her own, now let me do what I love best...

'_No! You could endanger Master's village!_'

What should I care? If the Hokage can't protect his chosen people, what use am I to him if he can't even control me? Besides that former Hunter, the one who _asked_ for his name-keeper's location, is with him. Can't get into much trouble, then, can he?

Ah, good. No more talking. Now I can get back to the job at hand...

_Exit..._

Chison stared at the retreating woman's back, smirking at the would-be killer's underestimation. She never had been good at judging an apponent's stregnth.

Her seal glowing, the kanji drifted to different places on her first form body along the twisting branches now covering her slight form. Chakra wings formed as the _mizu_ character drifting to her right knee began to glow, countering the energy-filled snow imprisening her. Shinri responded by braking the weakened ice easily, in Hishinrisa form.

Hair flying loose from it's usually tight braid, silken mask lost in the rain of frozen _shuriken_, Chison's wings spread as she crouched in a long-forgotten defensive possion. Lifting her face to stare into that of the stunned one of her frozen apponent, Shinsetsu got a good look at just what her former friend had become.

Molten amber eyes peirced her vision, reading her mind as she took in the amusement there. She face had aged to someone a year or two younger than herself, hair changing from silver to garnet as the light wind rustled it in the evening light. The most prominate thing, though: four dark red tiger-strips on her right cheek, from high cheek bone to pointed chin; the symble of Spirit's Shadow, though the crescent moon rounder and more prominate, surrounding her left eye.

Once, only, had she heard of something as such. And then, half the Lesser town of Spirit's Stone had been destroyed and all who challenged the beast were ripped to shreds. This was Chison's fire form, one of six known, and part of her Lost heritage...

The Remembering Self smiled, revealing dagger-like teeth, the canines sharp as ice-swords. This frightened the frozen Shinsetsu, and though she tried to make her legs run, she was paralized in place.

The Enemy's fear only excited the new Chison more. '_So much fun!_' Oh, she loved the thrill!

"Hishinrisa!" the attacker commanded her weapon. "Attack One: Shirita Nasha!"

A flow of lava erupted from the end of the three-times curved blade, melting all the ice in Shinsetsu's direction. The weilder of Shinri laughed maniacly, stopping only when her firey attack was stopped why a well placed barrior. The ice demon couldn't've mustered the stregnth of it, so who...

"Return Control!" an all too familair voice shouted. Her Master had commanded her, so she must obey...

Naruto's face swam before her eyes as she welcomed the darkness of oblivien, and she remember the rash young one she'd once met in Doseki's torcher chambers. She smiled at the past memory, when she'd been happy despite the abuse. When she'd helped him, once, and remember no past and no future but silver-tipped lash.

And Kyuubi, somehow knowing and remembering as well, smiled down at her with once again human like -but oh-so-beautius- features.

_**Remember...**_

FB 1

_**Chapter XI: To Capture a Secret , Scene : Itachi chat with a catured Chison (blank eyes)**_

**_She followed him, her the keeper of half her immortal being, to another place; walking away from the only one who completely understood._**

While Kagen was brooding and the others debated amungst themselves, a dead-eyed Chison stood in the shadow of one person least expected: Uchiha Itachi, Vice-Leader of the orginaztion Akatsuki. Her soul-master and former advisor, O-eri Doseki, stood behind him, verious reports scattered across the bronze desk he leaned against, smirking at her with half-lidded eyes. He'd never been one for orginazation, she remembered.

The one she really had to worry about at the moment was sizing her up with cursed eyes, the ultimate punishment for past wrongs done to ones such as her by ones such as him. It was ironic, really, that the Uchiha Clan was praised and admired for something they should have been scorned for.

'_Poor Master Naruto...'_

But on the outside, she knew, her physical appearence never changed: she was blanked eyed and puppet like, doing as told with now free will. Dull blue eyes, hair loose from it's usual tight braid, flying wildly around her face in no apparent breeze; she looked like a perfect slave. And if not for Doseki-sama's (oh, how she hated having to call him that even in her thoughts) knowledge of her inward person and workings of her mind, the image would have worked.

"Leave her be, Itachi-san." Now that surprised her. What was he up to?

"She can't hear you, you know." Ah, so that was his game. If he discoraged the other, he would have her all to himself for a while, and would test the workings of his damn power over her -and it's extents.

"No," was the flat out reply.

Chison wanted to smirk, but she didn't dare give away active mind.


End file.
